


A Liability

by missybennet



Series: The hidden things [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missybennet/pseuds/missybennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The director feels your connection to Captain Rogers is a liability.”</p><p>The deleted scene from CA:TWS revisited</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Liability

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know this deleted scene from Cap2 where Maria and Sitwell have this interesting talk?  
> No? Well then head over to youtube and check it out cause it's going make your caphill and/or Maria heart happy. I promise.  
> Yes? Well then head over to youtube as well and re watch it cause it's just awesome.
> 
> Maria Hill centred and a bit of CapHill if you want to read it ;)

“You called me?” I don’t hide the annoyance in my voice.  
Since Fury is dead Pierce has changed the chain of command making Sitwell his second in command.  
Actually I‘m not quite sure where I am now.  
And I don’t like this, this uncertainty what is coming next.  
I like it to know what is going to happen who plays which role.  
I should know why SHIELD is hunting Steve, Captain Rogers.

“About an hour ago. Where have you been?” Sitwell’s voice is harsh and just confuses me more.  
We have known each other for years and I know that he had been really upset when Fury chose me over him to be Deputy but this was something new.  
Something is totally off here.  
Like making Steve, I mean Captain Rogers a fugitive.  
But that just confirms my suspicion that something is not right.  
Ever since Project Insight.  
I know I hadn’t been that pushy about not realizing it or else but it doesn’t felt right.  
Just like the Avengers.  
But that’s something else.

“Arranging a funeral.” I reply dryly trying to find some hint in his demeanor, his eyes which could tell me what is going on.  
But there is nothing I can read.  
“Sorry.” I could see that he means it because for a splint of a second he drops the walls and is the Agent Sitwell I know.  
“I was wondering if you knew anything about this.” Sitwell brings up a video of Romanoff and Rogers at some Apple store.  
So there they are hiding out trying to get on the data on the flash drive.  
But it is good that Romanoff found him so he can’t do something stupid.  
“No but I’m not surprised.” I pause and I can’t hinder the small smile forming on my lips.  
“That’s Captain America you’re after. He tends to inspire a certain amount of loyalty.”  
And for one moment I can see a hint of uncertainty in Sitwell’s eyes.  
But for me this little chit chat is over and with a blank look I turn around because this all is getting really confusing and there are still things I need to do.  
Contacts I need to check on about this all.

“When’s the service?” I hear Sitwell ask.  
“Friday.” I call back not turning around.  
“As soon as this is finished you’re going back to New York.”  
Wait, what?  
Why should I be back there?  
Yes the Avengers are there but they’re causing no trouble currently – excluding exploding labs – but my place should be here at the HQ.

“Why?” I turn around keen to learn the reason.  
“You’re off the investigation.” That much I figured already so tell me why.  
I feel the anger rise.  
Confusion is one thing but mixed with anger and this bad gut feeling.  
“The director feels your connection to Captain Rogers is a liability.”  
There are rare moments when I lose this indifferent look which doesn’t give away my thoughts and emotions.  
But this.  
This is just ridiculous.  
A liability?  
Of what kind of connection is he talking?  
That I work with him?  
That I’m one of his handlers because Fury wanted someone he trusted?  
What does the director mean?  
Does working for Fury make me not trustworthy?  
There is no way they…  
No certainly, no way.  
Friendship would never be a liability.  
After all we are all humans no brainless robots.

To say I am furious would be an understatement.

“SHIELD demands loyalty too.”  
I just turn and leave.  
Otherwise I wouldn’t know what I’ll do to him and there are way too many Agents around.  
I need to punch something.  
Really, really hard.

I never had my loyalty to SHIELD questioned.  
I need answers.  
Quickly.  
Really quickly.

As soon as I am out of Mission Control I pull out my phone, the one SHIELD doesn’t track and searching through the contacts saved on it I find the number I was looking for.  
“Coulson, I need your eyes and ears.”

He finds the STRIKE team that is send Downtown to arrest Rogers and Romanoff half an hour later.  
Joining it is easy.  
To easy.  
Like who had trained them?  
Sitwell is getting sloppy.

The street is a mess.  
Looks like there are not many civilians who had been wounded.  
But SHIELD would take care of them.  
But nothing SHIELD couldn’t deal with.  
The question though was what had happened here?  
This hasn’t been a simple man to man fight.

Romanoff is losing a lot of blood.  
Rogers, gosh it doesn’t matter, Steve looks devastated, like he has seen a ghost.  
And who the heck is the other guy?

Seeing your friends being handcuffed is something you don’t want to see.  
Especially when you know that they didn’t do anything wrong.  
The gun held at Steve’s head makes me tense.  
I have the perfect shot on Rollins.  
But that is plan B.

Plan A is working just fine right now.  
For now they are safe in this truck.  
Poor fella next to me though.  
What are they talking about?  
I mean I know who Bucky is.  
And I know that Romanoff thinks that the Winter Soldier is back.  
I read the files when she mentioned it back at the hospital after I asked her why she knew it was soviet made bullets.  
Is Bucky the Winter Soldier?

I can’t hide the smirk as Romanoff tell Steve that this is not his fault.  
He still blames himself for Bucky’s fall back then.  
He once told me about it.  
That he keeps dreaming about it.  
That there had been time when he didn’t dare to sleep because he feared to see it all again and again in his dreams.

This helmet is really tight.  
Thankfully the new guy gives me the perfect moment.  
As I said poor fella.  
But then as I said I need to punch or in this case to kick someone.

“Ah this thing was squeezing my brain.” I can see an amused glint in Romanoff’s eyes as she realizes that’s me.  
The new guy is really shocked.  
And Steve is smirking.  
“Who is this guy?” I ask him pointing my head towards the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't wrote first person in a while but yeah I like it.  
> Still learning how to write Maria but I guess this is just fine.  
> Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
